


Happiness

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

She’s happy.

Her father expects otherwise, but her happiness hasn’t waned since that first rooftop kiss. If Joseph Pulitzer hopes that her affection for “that boy” is merely due to youthful rebellion or because of their mutual role in the strike, he’s sorely mistaken. She comes to know Jack Kelly better with each passing day - and her love for him grows. It’s unfamiliar and exciting, loving someone. How could she not be happy?

The cold family dinners (mandatory, always mandatory) can do little to dull the sparkle in her eyes. She’s careful to keep conversation light and always polite, calling on years of etiquette tutelage and common sense. Katherine Pulitzer is no fool. Katherine Plumber … even less so.

Time spent with her parents reminds her of a skating party that Katherine attended when she was much younger. It had been late in the winter, too late for such a gathering, and she remembers well stepping onto the too thin ice. The tiny cracks that spiderwebbed under her skates. She’d cautiously stepped back toward the shore just before that webbing spread and a chunk of ice broke off, falling into the pond.

She was skating on that thin ice again. But when she felt it give way beneath her feet, Katherine remembers Jack’s fingers laced through hers. She remembers warm lips and carding her fingers through soft, disheveled hair. And it’s enough to make her footing certain and gives her the courage to endure these meals.


End file.
